


Where I Want To Lay My Head.

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: All he wants is sleepy morning cuddles. Not too much to ask, is it?





	Where I Want To Lay My Head.

He doesn’t have a clue where he is when he wakes up.    
  
Well, that’s not _entirely_ true.    
  
He’s in a bed. With his face tucked between his right arm and the pillow. Apart from that though, he has no idea what lies outside the confines of the mattress and duvet he’s currently sandwiched between. To be honest, he’s content with not knowing.  
  
 Wait. That’s not true either.  
  
  It’s just that if he’s _not_ at home, in his own bed in London, surrounded by everything familiar and with a free day stretching ahead with no plans set in stone; well, he’d rather not know. Not yet.

 He just wants to try and stay in that warm drowsy state where anything and everything is equally possible and impossible all at the same time. If he gets ideas for videos mostly in the shower, it's here and now that the plans and hopes for the future are dreamed up.

 He just wants to enjoy the calm and the quiet for just a little longer.   Before an alarm starts blaring, or someone comes knocking on their hotel room door, signaling the start of another whirlwind day. Not that he's unhappy with how his life is right now. Quite the opposite, in fact.

 They've had the most incredible year of their lives - and there's still more to come. And though they've worked bloody hard to get to where they are, they're keenly aware of how lucky they've been. And they're grateful. And mindful.

 If "try new things!" was the unofficial motto of his side channel, then "we're so lucky" was fast becoming their own private version. He'd started it, and at first Dan had protested, tried to explain it away that they worked hard, sacrificed things for what they had, and he was damned if he was going to accept it was all down to chance, when there was no such thing as luck anyway; fiercely, if quietly proud of their accomplishments as always.

 As time had gone on, however, as Phil had kept repeating variations of the same words more and more frequently, after meetings, during snatched moments backstage or in the wings of various theatres around the world, hide behind curtains at meet ups and signings, Dan's reactions had softened, working through a raised eyebrow and a smirk, through genuine smiles, eye contact that would give Tumblr a collective aneurysm and brief, hidden touches, a squeeze of Phil's hand, resting his hand momentarily on a shoulder, on his thigh, the small of his back, up to whispered agreements along with a look of excited, shiny-eyed happiness that Phil would do _anything_ to keep seeing on a regular basis.

 The best moments though, were and would always be the quiet ones. The times when it would be Dan turning to Phil and saying it before he had chance to. They were the treasured ones, which only ever occurred in private. Which made them somehow even more special, more memorable even than those times captured on camera, or played out on stage illuminated for hundreds to see.

 As for Dan, Phil doesn’t need to open his eyes and check to know whose arm is draped across his lower back, who the hand curled around his side between his hip and his waist belongs to, who it is that has their head resting on his shoulder, their face pressed into the back of his neck.  
  
He already knows.

It doesn’t matter what positions they whispered “goodnight” in, or however much Phil impersonated a starfish during the night, Dan’s tendency to mimic an octopus easily trumped that on a nightly basis, and they’d invariably wake up wrapped around each other. It was comforting, if not always comfortable.

And he supposes, even if all he wants is to spend the day lazily with just the two of them curled up together, the fact that each day begins and ends quietly like this, no matter where they are, whatever they’re doing and whatever happens in-between is just a temporary nuisance. They’ll get through whatever lies ahead, together. Like they always have, and always will.  
  
Bloody hell, never mind the plans and dreams, it seems this morning he’s just being a complete sap. Still though, a little reminiscing and nostalgia never did anyone any harm.

’ _Tap your heels together three times and think to yourself “there’s no place like home.” ‘_  He has no idea where the memory suddenly springs to the forefront of his mind from, if it’s a quote, lyric, or a line, but nevertheless it brings a smile to his lips, and reinforces the feelings of  calm and comfort.

Well… It’s worth a try.  
  
His voice is barely more than a rumbly whisper when he says the words out loud, but it’s by far the loudest sound in the room. As he brings his heels together firmly, he realizes it’s not _his_ ankle he bangs them against.  
  
He freezes, screwing up his face as he holds his breath, but it’s too late. The hand that was curled loosely around his side twitches, then tightens its grip, as the face pressed into his neck rises up slightly, so just Dan’s chin is resting on his shoulder.

“Philllllll… You ‘wake? You are, aren’t you? Ugh.” Phil feels, more than hears the exasperated sigh, before Dan rolls backwards, pulling Phil with him, back against his chest.  
  
“If you’ve woken me up just to make a joke about getting home from _Oz_ … **_Swear to god_** I’m going to need an alibi.”  
  
Oops. Still… Dan doesn’t seem _too_ grumpy at being woken. More importantly:  
  
“Home? We’re home?”  
  
He opens his eyes for the first time as he turns over gently, careful not to break the hold Dan has around his torso, and sees out-of-focus, yet familiar surroundings. And a fuzzy blue-green blur of a duvet and pillow. Smiles in relief as he settles against Dan’s shoulder with a happy sigh.  
  
“Where else would we be? Spork.”  
  
“Didn’t know, didn’t want to. Anyway, Shhh. Snooze time.”  
  
“You _just_ woke me up”  
  
“Not on purpose. You cuddle, I’ll snooze. We can make breakfast or lunch or whatever later.”  
  
Phil hears what probably started out as an exasperated sigh turn into a soft huff of laughter as he presses a kiss into Dan’s upper arm and settles, closing his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bluebox_away and adequateduck. Sorry it ain't the smutty smut smut you'd be cheering for(!) <3
> 
> Seems I like writing Phil waking Dan up accidentally. Ehhhh. Soz Dan. :D ( #cheekyspon http://archiveofourown.org/works/7870813 )
> 
> If you got this far, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
